Episode 8893 (29th April 2016)
Plot Jason and Aidan fall fighting to the floor. Eileen and Phelan come in and Phelan wades in, threatening Aidan. Johnny comes to Aidan’s rescue and punches Phelan in the kidneys. A furious Billy threatens to punch both of them if they don’t behave and each party moves to a different part of the bar. Cathy phones Nessa to find out what's going on. Alex takes advantage of the diversion to go and get a drink. Eileen tells Jason he has to watch his temper. Carla wonders why Nick isn't drinking. Freddie arrives in the salon and invites Kylie for a drink. Audrey suggests they join her and Ken. Liz thanks Billy for sorting the fight out. Phelan and Johnny stare daggers at each other from across the pub. Insisting he wants to be on his own, Jason heads off. Todd thanks Phelan with sincerity for helping Jason but the mood is spoiled when Eileen breaks the news that he's moving in. Phelan leaves them alone to talk it over. Rana looks for Zeedan in the Rovers. Aidan and Kate put pressure on Johnny to apologise to Phelan. Ken is disappointed to find Freddie and Kylie with Audrey. Rana heads to No.6 to find out why Zeedan failed to meet her. She’s stunned when he dumps her telling her she’s a flirt and he won’t be messed around. Ken expresses his disappointment to Audrey that they're not alone. Todd warns Eileen against Phelan but she refuses to listen and tells him to move back out if he doesn't like it. Alya finds Zeedan in the gym and tells him that she’s had Rana on the phone in tears. When Zeedan explains that she’s a game player and got what she deserved, Alya’s impressed. Johnny leaves the pub with more pleas from his family to apologise to Phelan. On Viaduct Street, Lee approaches Billy and begs him for more money, saying that he owes him. Billy refuses. Phelan finds Jason on Maxine’s bench. Having overheard Nick on the phone, Carla wonders who he was talking to. He covers, making out he was organising a surprise for his bride-to-be. Jason admits he feels lost without his Dad. Phelan gives him a comforting hug before heading off. Johnny and Phelan encounter each other and Johnny apologises for their earlier spat. Phelan’s unimpressed and promises Johnny he’ll have his revenge. Having overheard their exchange, Jenny’s intrigued. Cathy offers Alex a place to live. Nick calls at No.8 and confides in David his scan is booked for Monday and if it proves he can’t be a proper husband, then he can’t marry Carla. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Lee - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan threatens Aidan after he locks horns with Jason; Nick arranges a brain scan behind Carla's back; Zeedan dumps Rana; and Ken is disappointed when Kylie and Freddie gate-crash his date with Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,640,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes